


Astronomy in Reverse

by WhirlyBird70



Series: Mcgenji Week 2018 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Blood and Injury, Horizon Lunar Colony (Overwatch), M/M, McGenji Week 2018, Taking inspiration from a few rotg fics Ive read, The Moon - Freeform, he's an alien, more than Overwatch is at any rate, specifically genji, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhirlyBird70/pseuds/WhirlyBird70
Summary: Mecgenji Week 2018 Day 1 - Sun// Moon-When Jesse was scouting out the Horizon Lunar Colony, he did not expect to be abducted by a bleeding comet.





	Astronomy in Reverse

**Author's Note:**

> So um. Its apperantly Mcgenji week? I've never participated in one of these before, so I hope you don't need to sign up or anything.
> 
> Anyway, here's my peice for the prompt Moon.
> 
> I rewrote this four different times, but there are still mistakes. If you spot any, please tell me!
> 
> Thank you!  
> \- Whirly

The Horizon Lunar Colony was a creepy place, in Jesse's humble opinion. The few lights that worked in the place flickered out at odd moments and there were too many messy,  _attacked_  rooms to  make him comfortable.

'Course he knew that the specimens who attacked this place were long gone. And of course he knew that it was a secure building.

That didn't make the place any less creepy or  _unsafe_  to Jesse's hay wire instincts.

The cowboy reached up to his comm. "East Wing's all clear, jefe. Just a bunch of creepy rooms."

The sigh Reyes gave was fond and exasperated all at once. "I told you that the base is not creepy, only deserted. Now come on back to the entrance. We're gonna report back to Earth in a bit.

_Clank!_

Jesse froze, staring off into the corridor. He was the only one in the East Wing.

_Clank-Clink!_

The sound came from his left this time, closer now.

"Jesse?"

"Something's makin' some noise, jefe, I'm gonna check it out."

"Noise? What? Stay put we're- _ksshk."_ The crackled out.

He slowly moved his hand down to Peacekeeper, eyes darting left and right as his eyes strained to hear any more noises,

He was part of Overwatch, the global protectors from all things alien and dangerous. He had been on numerous missions and had lost his arm on one. He was a Space Cowboy, for crying out loud.

No creepy noise was going to scare him.

"Squeak!"

He whipped around, aiming his revolver at the noise, and sagged in relief at the realization at what it was.

A mouse. 

It was an itty-bitty grey furred mouse, probably a descendant of one of the lab-rats here.

He crouched. "Well aren't you a cute lil' thing."

_Clank!_

His eyes widened, hand automatically flipping the safety off Peacekeeper.

Warm air brushed down his neck as someone- _something-_  breathed all too close behind him.Something cold and solid brushed his head, but before Jesse could turn and shoot, he was crashing into the tile ground, unconscious,

The mouse scampered away.

-

 _Ow. What did I drink last night?_  Jesse thought as he awoke to a splitting headache. He raised a hand to his head before forcing his eyes open, hoping that there was no light.

There wasn't exactly light, however, when he opened up his eyes. What there was was much worse. 

"Gah!" He shouted, scrambling back into the wall, suddenly remembering what had happened before he woke up. 

In front of him was two glowing eyes, one an ominous red, and the other a brilliant green. Both gave off a soft streak of light every time the head they were attached too shifted.

Jesse breathed heavily as he stared at the creature softly illuminated in front of him.

It was humanoid, with a bipedal stance that crouched before Jesse animalisicaly. It had a tale as well, whip like and scaled. The beautiful (for it was truly beautiful,) creature's skin was green and a pale peach. Patches of scales in varying shades of green glittered over the creatures shoulders, forearms, back and cheeks, making it almost glitter. 

And it's face.

It was the most beautiful face Jesse had ever seen. It was sharp and angular, pale with a scattering of green scales across it's cheek bones. It's catlike eyes beneath odd scaled brows glowed enchantingly. Strands of green-black drifted in front of it's face as an odd, syrupy liquid oozed down from a cut on its brow.

It was... bleeding?

His eyes widened as the creature suddenly glitched.

Gone was the near perfect face and strong body, although they could still vaguely be seen. In it's place was a scarred creature, bleeding and hurt, limbs near severed from its body, and only holding itself up through a sheer force of will.

Jesse gasped, as the mirage wavered back in place, but not before he could see the sheer hurt in its eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked it. The creature stared back in shock before collapsing before him.

"Hey!" Jesse called racing over to it. "Hey! Stay awake! I can get you help, just hold on! Reyes! Gabe! Someone!" He then called into his comm. "Is anyone there?!"

"Jesse!" The cowboy nearly collapsed himself in relief at his commander's voice. "Thank God! I'm going to strangle you! Where have you been! What happened to your comm?"

"I think I got abducted by an alien? And said alien is really hurt now so if you would hurry up and come help? That would be nice. It needs medical attention now. I'm okay." Jesse rushed out before his commander could keep on screaming at him.

A beat of silence passed before Reyes responded. "Alright Jesse, we're coming for you. Transmit your coordinates now."

"Transmitting coordinates," Jesse said, fumbling with the device on the wrist. He cast a glance at the creature on the floor. Did it have to breathe? It looked like it was breathing. But barely. That probably wasn't good. "Get here soon."

-

"It's a what?" Jesse all but screeched from outside the colony med bay. It had been ten hours after he and the creature had been rescued from the dark storage room. Angela had spent all of her time trying to stabilize the creature and was only now able to take a break. In that time Jesse had been able to shower, change, eat, debrief, and take a nap. He had felt better.

Now at the news, he was most certainly  _not_  better.

"He's a comet. And not just any comet, the  younger brother of the Shimada branch, Genji."

Comets. Some of the most dangerous star-creatures out there. Different from all other species in the fact that they were made from the debris of dying stars. They were fast, scaled, and either freezing cold or burning hot. They traveled open space, occasionally choosing an asteroid belt to set up their domain, but other wise attacking stray unlucky ships.

The Shimada Clan was one group of Comets who did both. They had settled in the Solaris Sun System's asteroid belt, and were one of Overwatch's main targets, when Overwatch wasn't getting attacked by them at least. They were called the dragon comets for a reason.

They were fierce, fiery, and cunning. They were also fiercely  protective over what was theirs.

And they had one of 'their's' just beyond the wall to the med bay right now.

Mercy was still talking. "He was almost near dead, and has exerted near all of his energy, Three of his limbs are beyond saving, as are half of his organs. His tail may barely survive. His jaw is shattered and his ears no longer work. His eyes are half blinded, and the glands that form his temperature control are sliced. Without those, the power that most comet's have, to become burning hot or freezing cold, is wildly fluctating. I have him contained in a pod to regulate it. He's lucky to be alive right now."

Reyes nodded in thanks at her report and then started speaking. "What I want to know is how he got in here, and what was powerful enough to do  _that_  to him."

Finally, Jesse could answer something. "I was talking to Lena. Apparently there was a hull breach on the lower sectors this morning before we arrived. The AI automatically sealed the corridor off but it may have been how he came in. As for the other thing, uh, I don't know."

"But I do." A low voice came from the left of where they were talking. It was Winston, their guide to the Colony. The gorilla pushed his glasses up as he waited for Reyes permission to tell him what they knew.

At Reyes's nod, he started speaking. "There were reports of bright flashes of light and large energy readings near Venus - one of the Shimada strongholds- three days ago. A day after, reports came in on how the elders of the clan had ordered the eldest brother to kill the youngest. It was only rumors from dubious sources so we dismissed it. Then... today happened."

The four in the corridor paused at Winston's words, taking in the information. Reyes was the first to speak a few minutes after. "Thank you Winston. You may go now. You too, Angela. Rest. Moira is taking over now."

Angela, while a bit worried at the prospect of  _Moira_  taking over her patient, nodded gratefully and set off down the corridor to her new quarters to sleep. "Good night you two. You may visit Genji but do  _not_ touch anything!" She said before she went.

When she rounded the bend, Reyes set off. "I'm going to talk to Jack. You do whatever you want." He told Jesse tiredly, before disappearing around the corner as well.

Left alone in the corridor, Jesse entered the med bay and made his way to the comet's pod.

The man- creature- whatever, seemed to be sleeping peacefully. His was covered in still healing wounds and scars,with both legs and right arm missing. He should have been disturbing to look at.

Instead, he was  _beautiful_ to Jesse. The features he had made Jesse think were unmarred with that fancy vision trick were still there, and his face as beautiful as ever.

In the pod, he reminded Jesse of Sleeping Beauty.

Too bad Jesse wasn't a Prince.

So, instead of kissing the sleeping comet better, Jesse pulled up a chair and settled in. He knew what it was like to be stabbed in the back from people you thought were your family - Deadlock had taught him that. He also knew what it was like to have lost a limb - the mechanical piece of technology replacing his arm had shown him that. Perhaps Jesse could help him through all that.

Sides, the comet had knocked him out with some weird mind trick, then collapsed on him. He had to find a way to return the favor  _somehow._

So, a million miles away from both of their homes, a Space Cowboy and a Shimada Comet rested together on the Moon.

It was an odd sentence. But it was space.

Anything could happen. 

**Author's Note:**

> When I was deciding on the prompt I was looking at the lunar colony history.
> 
> It's pretty dark. Like. Wow. 
> 
> Also! The title is from Sleeping at Last's song, Venus. The full lyric is, Astronmy in Reverse, it was me who was discovered.  
> I thought it was fitting, because, you know, Genji's a comet.  
> Yeah..
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> -Whirly


End file.
